


this is not a moment (it's the movement)

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babs is about 28 in this fic, Batman AU, F/F, Gen, eventual Justice League, mentioned Birds of Prey, mentioned Gotham Sirens, while Dick is about 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I'm leaving Star City,” she said, licking her lips. </i>
</p><p>  <i>Laurel could hear her mom’s voice catch. “Baby, are you sure?” she asked, sounding hopeful. Laurel hated that she was about to tear that hope to shreds.</i></p><p>  <i>“Yeah. I'm moving to Gotham.”</i></p><p>Laurel can't stay in Star City after her dad died. She makes the choice to move to Gotham; she’ll be moving in with Barbara Gordon, an old family friend.</p><p>But she can’t give up crime-fighting, even being in Batman’s city. It's in her blood at that point.</p><p>She wasn't expecting to team up with the Bat vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a moment (it's the movement)

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say that I wrote this prologue months ago, because I thought Quentin was going to be the one in the grave. It's a hardcore canon divergence now though, where Darhk decided to just kill Quentin and not go through the interim.
> 
> But also, this is...gonna be a journey. I was thinking about the fact that Dinah Lance was like the founding member of the Justice League in some of the comics (liking the idea of a superhero group after her mom’s Justice Society was broken down) and wanted to do a Flarrow AU for that (because Barry’s also a founding member of the JL and Dinah & Barry friendship is L I F E) and wanted Laurel dealing with the Batfam...and thus this was born.
> 
> I'm having young!Dick in this fic even though, in all actuality he should be around Babs’s age, because I love Bruce and young!Dick’s relationship and, similarly, want Laurel to be something of a mentor for him as well (think Dinah’s role in Young Justice). But I love Dinah and Barbara’s relationship and want to keep that relationship in this fic. So, yeah, I'm a huge DickBabs shipper, but that's not gonna be even close to a thing. Instead she’s his fav aunt XD.
> 
> I’m playing around with every character here. I'm going to round Sara out more as a character, give Laurel more of Dinah’s personality (she's gonna be a flirt~), and play around with different Batfam mediums to make my own version of all the Batfam characters. Just like every comic book writer ever.

**  
**  
_Prologue_  


They had won, they had fucking  _ won.  _ And the only death had been Quentin Lance. Damien Darhk was dead, gone for good, and they were done having to deal with it. And, as such, they were back in the secret room, with Oliver at the front of it. 

Laurel ran a weary hand through her hair before taking a step forward, knowing she was about to make a few people very unhappy. “I'm leaving,” she said, wrapping her arms around her torso. “I can't stay any longer. Daddy’s dead and Sara and mom don't even live here any longer. For every happy memory I have in this damn city I have three bad ones. This place is my personal hell and I'm just  _ not _ looking to torment myself any longer.” 

“Are you sure, Laur?” Felicity asked, paling. Laurel felt a wave of guilt rip through her. 

“Yeah,” Laurel said, knowing there was no going back. “I'm sure.” 

Felicity sighed and rested her head in her hands as Thea threw herself into Laurel’s arms. Though she wasn't crying, Laurel could feel the younger woman’s wiry body shaking. “I’ll be here for you,” Felicity said, looking up and her bright eyes were steady as they met Laurel’s. 

“Make yourself a new home and be happy, but know that if you need me - us, I - we’ll be here for you,” she continued, gesturing at the team. 

Laurel forced herself to nod. “Of course,” she said, meeting Felicity eye to eye and with a twitch of her eyebrows. 

Felicity looked away, one of her arms wrapping around her torso to grasp her opposite elbow. “I'll miss you.” 

“I'll miss you guys too,” Laurel said as Thea pulled away from her, scrubbing at her eyes. Laurel automatically began missing her warmth and weight. 

She struggled to avoid John and Oliver’s eyes, sure that her male friends were not going to react as...positively as Felicity and Thea had. She realized that there had been no need to worry about that when she felt and saw a pair of dark, muscular arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see John hugging her and, instinctively, she hugged him back. 

After a few seconds, he pulled away. “I’ll miss you, Laurel,” he said. Laurel smiled up at him. 

“I'll miss you too, John.” 

She didn't need to say anything when Oliver wrapped himself around her a second later, pressing a kiss to her hair. He'd miss her too.

* * *

 

“Hi, baby girl, what's up?” her mom asked. Laurel could hear the hoarseness in her voice. 

“I'm leaving Star City,” she said, licking her lips. 

Laurel could hear her mom’s voice catch. “Baby, are you sure?” she asked, sounding hopeful. Laurel hated that she was about to tear that hope to shreds. 

“Yeah. I'm moving to Gotham.” 

“What?!” her mom screeched. “Dinah Laurel Lance,  _ no!”  _

“Mama, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own damn decisions and I've  _ decided  _ to move to Gotham.” 

“Why in God’s name would you move to Gotham? If you think  _ Starling  _ is unsafe, Gotham is a whole new story. I've already lost your daddy, and your sister twice, I'm not losing you too! And that’s forgetting that it is literally on the other side of the country!” 

“I'm not leaving Star because of how dangerous it is, mama. I'm leaving because of the bad memories. Because Star City is where I learned that my boyfriend cheated on me with my sister and that they were both dead, because Star City is where my mama left me with my alcoholic daddy who fell apart after my sister died and his wife left him. Star City is where I watched my sister  _ and  _ my daddy die! 

“Gotham, on the other hand, is full of nothing but good memories from my childhood. It's where you and daddy would show me and Sara where you guys grew up!  _ That's  _ the life I want to remember - the life with  _ Babs  _ and with the  _ Gordons. Not _ the life where I nearly killed myself.” 

Over the phone line, Laurel could hear her mother gasping for air for a second. “I don’t understand why you want to get so far from your sister and I, but...if you're sure that's what you want,” she finally said. “I won't stop you. Just be careful?” 

Laurel sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Of course I will,” she said. 

“I love you, Laurie.” 

“Love you too, mama.”

* * *

 

Sara stood in front of Laurel, a soft smile tilting her lips upwards. “I'm driving you there. I’m not moving to Gotham with you, but I’ll be close by,” she said. 

Laurel arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Kay’s off doing what she needs to do and my team’s done, for now. I don’t want to live with mom anymore and there is no way I’m going back to the League. I called Roy up when I heard you were leaving - though he goes by Red these days - and asked him if I could room with him until I could find my own place in Bludhaven. My big sister needs me and I’m gonna be there for her.” 

“Sar, I don't  _ need _ \- ”

“Bullshit. Laurel, you need  _ somebody.  _ I know I haven't been here for you the way I should've been, but you're my sister and I  _ love  _ you. I'm not losing you again.” 

Laurel’s breath caught in her throat and she launched herself into Sara’s arms. “God, I love you,” she whispered into her neck. 

Sara smiled. “Love you too, big sis.” She pulled away and blue eyes met hazel. “But you need to call Thea before we leave, you need to let her know  _ you’ll  _ still be here for  _ her.  _ In some ways, you're all she has left.” 

Laurel broke contact with her sister and closed her eyes. “I never thought I'd have another baby sister,” she breathed. 

Sara let out a short bark of laughter and Laurel reopened her eyes. “Laurie, you've been Thea’s big sister for  _ years.”  _

Laurel's lips quirked upwards. “Yeah,” she said. “You're right. And I should tell her that, shouldn't I?” 

Sara nodded. “Yep.” 

Laurel ran a hand through her hair. “I'll do that now,” she whispered.

* * *

 

“Laurel?” Thea asked, eyebrows furrowing and eyes suspiciously red. “What're you doing here? I thought you were leaving today.” 

Laurel shrugged as she strode forward and pulled the younger woman into a hug. “I'm leaving and Sara is coming with me. I couldn't say goodbye without making sure how much I love you, little sis.” 

Thea’s eyes stayed dry, but Laurel could feel she was shaking in her arms. “I...I don't want you to go,” she whispered. “I don't want to be left here with my memories. With my only friend being John. Felicity and I have never really gotten on, she's great but our personalities don't mesh, and I can't handle Ollie these days. 

“I just don't want to lose you too.” 

Laurel tightened her grip on Thea. “Come with,” she pleaded. 

Thea stiffened. “Laur…” 

“No, seriously, come with. Do you have a reason not to?” 

“Not yet,” Thea said, tugging away and reaching up to tidy her short brown locks. “But in a few months, ask me again. Ollie can't lose me right now, not after everything.  _ Please  _ ask me again though.” 

Laurel nodded and reached forward to grab Thea’s elbows and pull her in so she could press a kiss against her sharp cheekbones. “I love you,” she breathed. 

“Love you too, Laurie.”

* * *

 

When Laurel got back to the car, Sara was still leaning against it with a smirk; Oliver, Felicity, and John were standing next to her. “Some people wanna say ‘bye, sister-mine,” Sara said, her eyes twinkling. 

Laurel snorted even as she yanked Felicity into a hug. “I'm gonna’ miss you guys. Keep Star City safe, kay?” 

Felicity scoffed as she pecked Laurel’s cheek. “We’ll be fine, pretty bird,” she said. “I’ll miss you.” 

Laurel sighed and kissed the shorter woman on the forehead. “I'll miss you too, Fel. Skype me.” Felicity nodded and stepped away. 

Laurel peered up at Oliver with narrowed eyes and he offered a wan smile. “I'm going to miss you,” he said, stiff. Laurel rolled her eyes and nodded, giving him one last hug before turning to John. 

She sighed. He sent her a tight grin, a suspicious wetness in his dark eyes, before he stepped forward and slipped his arms around her. She sighed and rested her head on his broad chest. “I'll miss you a lot, Laurel,” he said, nestling his chin in her hair. 

“I'll miss you too John. Make sure your little princess doesn't forget about her favorite aunt, okay?” 

“Oh, she'll know her Aunt Dinah very well,” John teased. 

She giggled wetly as she stepped away. “Tell Lyla I said goodbye and that I want her to text me, kay?” 

He saluted her. “Course, Laur,” he said. She smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

Laurel paused and took one look around her, at her friends, before smiling. “Bye,” she said, sliding into the car and waving at them. “Let's go, Sar.” 

Sara nodded and started the car. “My crap’s in your trunk. I put it there as the Team got to yours.” 

Laurel nodded. “Okay.” Then she tightened her jaw and leaned against the window so the frosty glass could cool her forehead. 

“Let's go.” 

**__**


End file.
